earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Helspont
Characters * Superman * Martian Manhunter * Helspont Location * New Mexico, 65 miles outside Charlton's Point * June 4th 2016, 1511 Local Time VOX Archive * Martian Manhunter: [ Javelin entry ramp lowering, clank, footsteps: 2 instances] This is where the disturbance came from. * Superman: Not much here... is there? * Martian Manhunter: Yes... Reminds me of home. * Superman: Well, let's have a look around. There's got to be something here. * Martian Manhunter: Perhaps if we looked underground? Does your X-Ray vision indicate anything below us? * Superman: Let's see about that... Hmm... I'm not seeing any- Wait. Hold up. Yes. Over there. There's an... An elevator shaft? * Martian Manhunter: Interesting. Can you see where it leads? * Superman: No... I can't. It goes too deep and the rock is too dense. Are you picking up any psychic signatures down there? * Martian Manhunter: I am afraid this dense rock blocks more than your Kryptonian senses. I am not picking up anything. * Superman: Let's see if we can figure out how to open this shaft and go down and have a look then? 2 instances, clatter Okay so we're standing on the top of the shaft. But I'm not seeing a switch of any kind to activate it. It must be remo- Ahh! thud * Martian Manhunter: footsteps Clark! What is it? * Superman: hiss Kryptonite... I think? * Helspont: thrum, footsteps A souvenir I picked up in the a few decades back. A little piece of a world I once researched. * Martian Manhunter: gasp Helspont? Where did you come from? * Helspont: You like the new containment suit, J'onn? Helps hide my immense psychic residuals... even from Martian minds. It even has some personal cloaking field generator, courtesy of Brainiac. Oh... and speaking of toys, I can't forget this feature. of flame * Martian Manhunter: scream, thud, flames crackling Stop! scream, frantic footsteps, thud, gasp, flames crackling Make it stop! * Superman: hiss J'onn! footsteps, pained grunt, thud J'onn! * Helspont: footsteps There's no use, Kryptonian... beep, rumble, mechanical whirring By the way, Brainiac sends his regards. * Superman: Brainiac? hiss * Helspont: flames crackling, fire retardant spray, catatonic panting, grapple, footsteps, body dragging on dirt, whoosh, crackle, footsteps Yes, Kal-El... Brainiac has agreed to provide me the means to contact my homeworld. All I had to do is capture you... and so I have. footsteps, body dragging on dirt, pained hiss Hold on to my souvenir for me, will you? clatter, pained hiss I'll collect it from you at the bottom. Oh, and try to go limp before you hit the bottom. whack, whoosh, footsteps, beep Thanks for your assistance. Contact Vril-Dox. Tell him his package is awaiting collection. Also see if we can find Ma'alefa'ak. See if he's wanting to negotiate for a Manhunter. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Helspont. * Superman and Martian Manhunter were later saved by the Metal Men. Links and References * Oracle Files: Helspont Category:Oracle Files Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:J'onn J'onzz/Appearances Category:Helspont/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Charlton's Point/Appearances